


After Eight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione simply had to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Voyeurism, exhibitionism, slash.
> 
> A/N: Written as a very belated birthday gift for Shiv5468. 
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

After Eight

~

It was only a feeling, and she knew it was might be irrational, the product of her own longings, yet Hermione couldn’t help it. She had to investigate. There was a reason she’d gravitated towards the Department of Mysteries, after all, and her instincts told her something was going on.

Lucius Malfoy had been rehabilitated, and was now an upstanding and respectable member of wizarding society. Money and influence counted for a lot, and he had plenty of both. 

Severus Snape wasn’t so fortunate, even though his reputation, too, had been successfully rehabilitated, aided by Lucius’ patronage. Both men were now valued Ministry consultants, and both could frequently be found hanging around there. More often than not, staring at her.

She didn’t think they intended her harm, it was just the way the two men looked at her that made her wary, alert, on edge.

She might never have discovered their secret had she not literally stumbled upon them one day. 

A muffled noise in a remote corridor of her department drew her attention, and she crept forward, wand drawn, to investigate. 

_Oh my_ , was her first thought. 

Snape had his back against the wall and his eyes were closed, Malfoy’s face buried in his neck. “Lucius,” Snape moaned. “Please...”

Malfoy pulled away, a wicked smile curving his lips. “Please what, Severus?” he asked, hands deftly unfastening Snape’s robes. “What do you want?”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. This was the fulfilment of one of her most private fantasies, to see these two men together like this. Actually, she wished she were between them, participating, but for the moment this was working very well. Hermione felt herself getting wet as arousal at the erotic sight before her pulsed through her body.

She had dreamed of Malfoy on his knees, and he looked even better than she had imagined, that autocratic mouth nuzzling at the impressive bulge in Snape’s robes as filthy words spilled from his lips.

“You’ve been thinking about this all day, haven’t you, Severus?” he hissed, his whispered words reaching Hermione’s ears clearly. “Thinking about fucking my mouth with your cock...”

Snape made an abortive thrust with his hips that made Malfoy chuckle. That wicked sound made nerves fire up and down Hermione’s spine and she leaned back against the wall, opening her own robes with a shaking hand. It was only a matter of moments before she was fingering her own folds. 

Malfoy had opened Snape’s trousers, and Snape’s erect prick was visible from where she was standing. She choked back a moan at the sight. Gods how she would love to feel him inside her...

Snape groaned, and Hermione’s eyes flew up to his face for a moment. His eyes were at half-mast as he watched Malfoy swallow his thick length. 

“Lucius,” he whispered, brushing his thumb against the corner of the blond’s mouth. “So hot...”

Hermione had to agree. This was probably the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life, and it would probably provide material for some superb wanks in the future. 

As Malfoy pulled off and flicked his tongue over Snape’s leaking slit, Hermione ran a rhythmic finger over her clit, her breath quickening in response to the sensation pulsing through her. 

“Merlin, Lucius,” Snape moaned. “Just suck me...”

A cruel smile curved on Malfoy’s lips. “Mmm, I do love to hear you beg, Severus,” he said. 

Snape all but snarled, and grabbing a handful of Malfoy’s hair, began fucking his mouth in earnest. 

To Hermione’s surprise, Malfoy simply closed his eyes and opened his throat to allow the full length of Snape’s cock to press inside his mouth. Malfoy then hummed, and Snape's eyes clenched shut, his head flying back to hit the wall with a thud. 

Hermione whimpered as Snape came pulsing down Malfoy’s throat, the blond adeptly swallowing every drop before pulling off, licking his lips. She could feel her inner muscles beginning to clench and she bit her lip to hold back any more noise. 

Malfoy got to his feet, leaning in to press his lips to Snape’s for a deep kiss. When he pulled back, Hermione saw that Snape had his hand wrapped around Malfoy’s erection and was stroking him to ecstasy. Malfoy’s head fell forward and he pressed close to Snape, grinding his hips forward before his body was wracked by deep shudders.

As she watched, her fingers fairly flying over her clit, Hermione couldn’t help but let out an audible groan when Snape held up his come-covered hand and licked it clean as Malfoy watched. It was the last straw, and she came, her vision whiting out for a moment as she bit her lips bloodless to conceal her mewls of pleasure.

When she came back to herself, the men had already cleaned themselves up and had refastened their robes. Both looked aristocratic and respectable, while she felt quite common and filthy. She had slumped to the floor and for a moment she leaned back, allowing her head to rest against the stone wall.

“Miss Granger.”

Her eyes flew open, and directly in front of her was a pale hand. She peered up, looking straight into Lucius Malfoy’s amused face. 

“May I help you up?”

She accepted his assistance, standing up and trying to avoid both his and Snape’s all-too-knowing gazes. She was flushed and she imagined she looked like she had been doing exactly what she had been doing. 

“I... um...”

“Miss Granger,” Snape interrupted. “Before you say anything, I have a question for you.”

Hermione steeled herself. “Yes, Professor?”

“You do know that we both have perfectly discreet and private residences, yes?”

At her nod, he smiled. “Well then, what you have to ask yourself is, why would we do what you just witnessed in the hallway of a publicly accessible building unless there was a reason?”

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. 

“You are a smart woman,” Malfoy continued after a brief pause. “The brightest witch of our age I am told. When you figure it out, contact us.”

With that, Malfoy pressed a scrap of parchment into her hand and he and Snape walked away, never looking back.

Hermione watched them for a moment, her thoughts swirling, then, opening the folded parchment she read the Unplottable address and time written there, a smile breaking out over her face. She memorized the message and with a quick _Incendio_ , eliminated the evidence.

A whispered Cleansing Charm left her fresh and restored, and, as she walked back to her office, a spring in her step, she considered what to bring as a gift. 

A crafty smile crossed her face. Well, the time they had recommended she show up had been ‘after eight’, and she knew of these perfect Muggle chocolates by that name that even Malfoy would appreciate....

~


End file.
